Noël Demi Dieux
by Atalante Hell
Summary: Sorte de suite a Halloween demi dieux, c'est une sorte de Noël ordinaire( cadeaux, sapin...)avec 10 de nos chers sangs-mêlés. Désoler pour l'absence de Léo Valdez mais au moins, c'est du Solangelo.


**Bonjour! Cette fanfiction est une sorte de suite a Halloween Demi Dieux, mais sur Noël. Je risque dans faire deux ou trois autres dans le même genre, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël!**

-Allez quoi, tu vas pas en crever !

-Non ! Tu m'as déjà fais le coup à Halloween, j'irais pas à ta foutue soirée de Noël !

Will arqua un sourcil d'un air de défis. Il n'allait pas se déclarer vaincu comme ça, ça se lisait dans son regard.

Nico aimait sincèrement Will Solace, mais des fois qu'est ce qu'il était chiant !

Nico ne voulais pas fêter Noël, c'était son choix. Il préférait passer la soirée tout seul à trier ses cartes de Mythomagic.

-C'est Reyna qui nous invite!continua Will. Elle a louée une insulae à la nouvelle Rome ! Il y aura tout le monde ! Hazel, Frank, Jason, Percy, Piper, Thalia, Annabeth...S't'eu plais...J'aime pas te voir cloîtré tout seul au bungalow 13 !

Nico croisa les bras. La perspective de revoir Reyna et sa sœur était sympa, mais il allait pas céder.

-T'as qu'a venir te cloîtré avec moi, je serais plus tout seul. Répliqua-t-il.

N'empêche, c'était risqué. Will était VRAIMENT capable de s'installer au bungalow d'Hadès.

Will soupira.

-Bon,et si je te laisse faire un vol d'ombres en échange ?

Nico ouvrit des yeux , pas possible, il avait bien entendu ?

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Will ne lui avait laissé faire aucun vol d'ombre. Pas un seul.

Ors, les vols d'ombres, Nico adorait ça.

Il leva les mains.

-Ok,t'as gagner! Mais je veux l'autorisation de deux vols d'ombres: allée et retour.

Will se mordit la lèvre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Hum...Je pensais rentré en Pégase en faite. Tu sais...parce que Reyna est Amie des chevaux maintenant...

Nico se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à la hauteur du blond (il maudissait toujours les Parques de l'avoir fait plus petit que Will.)

-Les. Chevaux. Me. Détestent. assena-t-il avec un regard froid.

Nico savait que Will détester se regard. Il en supporté pas que Nico le regarde comme il regardait les autres, ça le rendait fou.

-D'accord...soupira-t-il, Va pour le vol d'ombres allée retour...

Avec un sourire victorieux, Nico lui passa devant et se dirigea vers le sapin qui poussait à coté du bingalow d'Hadès.

C'était sa source d'ombre préférée. Même quand il ne faisait pas de vol d'ombre,il aimait bien y faire une petite sieste. Il finissait toujours par se faire réveiller par les Alatir qui tentaient de lui faire une blague, un Will en manque d'affection ou par Percy qui fuyait Clarisse en hurlant, mais ces rares moments de calme et de solitude lui plaisaient.

Nico se tourna vers Will.

-Franchement, qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur dans le vol d'ombres?demanda-t-il en voyant l'air crispé de son copain.

-Hum...L'idée que je pourrais en mourir ?Les enfants d'Apollon sont attachés au soleil, donc à la lumière et la lumière et les ombres...

Nico roula des yeux. Misères d'Achyls*.Il avait connu des excuses foireuses, mais celle là battait les recors.

-C'est ça! Allez viens petit être de lumières.

Will s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Nico pour se blottir contre lui.

Et ben ? Il était où le Will décider et invincible de la guerre de Gaïa ? C'était l'idée d'un vol d'ombre qui lui faisait cet effet ?Petite nature va !

-Tu pouvais te contenter de me prendre la main tu sais. grommela Nico, écarlate.

Will enfoui son visage livide dans l'épaule du brun( entreprise difficile compte tenu de la différence de taille)

-J'ai les jetons...avoua-t-il.

Tandis qu'ils se fondaient dans les ombres, Nico se demanda si Will ne savait tout simplement pas profiter d'une situation...

.

. .

Nico avait vaguement l'impression que Will n'avait pas aimé le vol d'ombre. Peut être parce que le fils d'Apollon été affalé à moitié mort dans la neige au milieux du marché de Noël de la Nouvelle Rome.

Les passants les regardait bizarrement en achetant leurs churros, probablement parce que les talents mélodramatiques d'Apollon s'appliquaient aussi à Will.

-Je meurt ! J'ai les entrailles en lambeaux !

Le blond attrapa le col de Nico, accroupi près de lui. Le brun ricanait. Will était mignon allongé comme ça dans la poudreuse, sa peau mordorée tranchant avec la neige immaculée.

-Nico...gémit Will, Dit a Kayla...Que je lui confie le bungalow 7...je...Argh !

Il laissa pendre sa tête sur le coté , langue sortie.

Nico eut un petit rire.

-Bon, t'as fini?On va être en retard à ta foutue soirée.

Will rouvrit des yeux rieurs.

-Tu me porterais jusqu'à là bas ?le taquina-t-il.

Nico fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Tu vas rire:non.

Will rit et se releva.

-Moi oui,sourit il,J'aime bien te porter.

Nico se sentit devenir écarlate. Will osé dire des choses que lui non. Leurs histoire n'avait rien a voir avec celles des autres demis dieux. Pas que l'envie lui manqué de montré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Will hein!Mais...

-Will ! T'as réussi a le convaincre!Pour la deuxième fois, mais c'est qu'on te doit une médaille !

Nico leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Piper était accoudée à la terrasse d'une isulae, couverte d'épines de pin et un bonnet rouge sur la tête et leurs faisait de petits signes de la main.

Elle se tenait au au quatrième étages d'une insulae aux élégants murs de briques oranges qui paraissait un peu déserte. Nico n'était pas sans penser que les habitants avaient fui devant les figures folles de Percy et Jason.

Piper leur fit signe de monter et Nico se fit allégrement traîner par Will a travers les escaliers avant même qu'il est eu le temps de reagir.

Piper vint leurs ouvrir et ils pénétrèrent dans un grand appartement ou régner un bazar des plus totale.

Jason et Perçy passèrent devant lui en courant dans le couloir pour se réfugier dans la cuisine.

-Thalia!Calme toi !crié Hazel.

-Et lâche cet arc !ordonna Annabeth

-Toi lâches moi!rugit Thalia, folle furieuse.

Les voix semblaient venir du salon. Nico passa la tête par la porte pour y découvrir une Thalia furax et bizarrement couverte de guirlande multicolores qui se débattait avec Annabeth pour courir après Percy et son frère.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe au nom d'Hadès ?!

Thalia fulminait tellement que des étincelles fusées de ses cheveux.

–Ces deux petits crétins ont trouvé intelligent de me foutre des guirlandes sur la tête !

–T'avais qu'à pas t'endormir sur le canapé ! Répliqua Jason.

–Il que j'ai un peu détruis le sapin normal, on s'est dit qu'une ex–sapin, ça ferait l'affaire. Rigola Percy.

Percy et Jason gloussèrent tandis qu'Annabeth retenait tant bien que mal Thalia.

La situation fut sauvée par Franck, qui débarqua avec la dinde, et réclama que tout le monde se calme, sinon, ils pouvaient faire une croix sur la bouffe.

La dinde sentait bon : les demi-dieux firent la paix.

Tandis que Thalia se débarrassait de ses guirlandes, Hazel vint saluer son frère.

Hazel ne se contentait jamais d'une simple bise : elle sauta au cou de Nico, et lui plaqua un gros bisou sur la joue.

–Ho ,Nico, je suis tellement contente que tu viennes ! Tu sais, si tu as pas participé aux cadeaux, c'est pas grave !

Nico fronça les sourcils. Les cadeaux ? Mais il en avait des cadeaux. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Voyant son air interrogatif, Percy lança :

–C'est une idée d'Annie pour économiser du fric. Tout le monde reçoit un cadeau collectif. Ça coûte moins cher.

Nico rouspéta qu'il en avait acheté des cadeaux, un pour chacun, qu'est-ce qu'il en foutait maintenant ?

Le regard d'Hazel passa de l'étonnement à la joie intense.

Et allez ! Voilà que lui re-sautait au cou !

–Nico ! C'est le meilleur grand frère de tous les temps !

Nico était écarlate mais sourit. Il était fier de ce que venait de lui dire Hazel. Être un bon grand frère pour elle, c'était son but.

Là-dessus, sa sœur lui enfonça un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête et partit en sautillant s'asseoir avec Franck.

Nico voulut retirer le bonnet mais s'aperçut soudain que tout le monde portait le même.

–Je suis obligée de regarder ce truc ? Soupira-t-il.

–OUI ! ! ! Répliquèrent les sept sang mêlés réunis.

Nico ronchonna. Super, il avait bien l'air ridicule comme ça. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas,Will l'attrapa par la taille pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il est probable que Nico piqua un fard.

Hadès merci, les autres n'avaient rien remarqué, occupé à couper des parts de dinde.

–Lache moi !chuchota Nico. Malheureusement,Will avait une poigne de fer quand il voulait.

–Il y a pas de raison que je puisse pas être aussi heureux qu'eux ! Répliqua Will en désignant Jason, qui tenait Piper dans ses bras.

Nico hésita un instant avant de blottir son dos dans l'épaule de Will. Il avait raison, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils ne puisse pas être aussi heureux que les autres.

Thalia s'étira sur le canapé, entre son frère et Annabeth.

–Qui a fait la dinde ? Demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.

Franck leva le doigt tout en servant Percy.

Thalia se tourna vers Hazel.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Dit-elle d'un ton fataliste, Épouse le !

Les autres rires, sauf Franck et Hazel qui prenait les histoires de mariage très au sérieux.

Annabeth frappa dans ses mains.

–Bon, les cadeaux !

Percy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

–Mais… on a même pas mangé !

–Rien à foutre !

Les demi-dieux sourirent. Anabeth était une vraie gamine parfois.

–Passe-moi le cadeau pour Thalia Franck, ordonna Piper, Oh, et les steaks de soja aussi.

Franck poussa l'assiette vers la fille d'Aphrodite, ainsi qu'un long paquet rectangulaire emballé de papier argenté pris au pied d'un sapin très mal en point.

Thalia croqua dans une chips avant de retirer l'emballage du paquet.

–« Kit d'entretien pour arc, flèches et carquois » ! Lui-t-elle. Oh, merci, c'est génial !

Thalia attrapa Piper par la nuque et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

–Merci, vraiment !

Hazel se tourna vers Nico.

–Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle. Ton cadeau ?

Nico se pencha un peu vers l'ombre de la dinde sur la table basse et plongea la main dedans.

Les ombres, en plus d'être son moyen de transport lui servait aussi de valises pour stocker tout et n'importe quoi. C'était vachement utile, sauf qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'utiliser.

Il fouilla un instant dans l'ombre avant d'en ressortir...

Une statuette d'hippopotame en cire.

–Euh… c'était pas ce que je cherchais. S'excusa Nico. C'est à Walt.

–A qui ? Fit Will, curieux.

–Je vous expliquerai. Assura Nico.

(A quelque mythologie de là…)**

-Carter!beugla Sadie,Il viens ce parchemin d'invocation ?!

-Ça va, j'arrive!répliqua son frère en plongeant la main dans la Douat.

Le magicien y fouilla un instant et en ressortit un petit rectangle mauve.

Il regarda un instant. C'est pas à lui ça.

Puis, se tournant vers sa sœur :

–La carte Mythomagic d'Arès, ça ira ?

(Dans notre insulae )

–Ha ! Fit Nico, je les ai !

Il lança à Thalia un boîtier de CD.

–Greenpeace ! Tu t'en es souvenu ! T'es moins bouffon que les autres mec toi !

Nico ne savait pas s'il fallait prendre ça pour un compliment.

Il toussota et fit glisser un paquet de lettres sur la table.

–Tes chasseresses mortes t'écrivent depuis les Élisée. Annonça-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Thalia était vraiment une Lieutenante de très aimée.

–Celyn…Naomie…Phoebe…Shannon… et… ?

Thalia ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Nico hocha la tête en s'appuyant de nouveau contre Will.

–Luke. Confirma-t-il.

Thalia bâtit des cils.

–Je… je suis pas du tout émue ! Affirma-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

–Mais oui Thalia, assura Annabeth, Suivant ! Jason !

Reyna lui tendit une enveloppe bleue électrique que le fils de Jupiter ouvrit.

Un large sourire éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne se jette au de Reyna.

–Des billets pour la Croatie !Ho Rara ! On va pouvoir enfin réaliser notre rêve d'enfance ! Le palais de Dioclétien !

Reyna rougit tandis que les autres riaient de son surnom.

– .fit Piper.

Jason lâcha brusquement Reyna et remis ses lunettes en rougissant.

–Euh… bégayait il.

–Il y a un billet pour toi aussi Pip's. Assura Reyna.

Piper hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

Nico plongea de nouveau la main dans les ombres pourront ressortir un pull violet brodé des lettres B.P.

–Perséphone est dans sa période tricot. Expliqua-t-il.

Jason rajuste ses lunettes d'un air circonspect.

–B. P. ? Lut il.

–Big Pontifex. Asséna Nico, faisant glousser toute la tablée.

Nico esquissa un léger sourire. Il s'amusait bien en faite.

C'était agréable cette séance cadeau.

Il se laissa aller contre Will en étirant ses jambes sous la table. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Depuis la mort de Bianca en faite.

Il fit des yeux le tour de la salle. Il avait quoi ? Une supère copine,Piper. Un super cousin, Jason. Une super petite sœur, Hazel. Une super grande sœur de substitution, Reyna. Un sup… un beau-frère, Frank. Une supère cousine, Talia. Un super blouson et… Will.

–Elle était pas si nulle ton idée en faite. Pour une fois. Chuchota-t-il.

Will lui adressa son sourire du parfait petit fils d'Apollon.

–Oui, je sais… Attends ! Comment ça _pour une fois_ ?

Le cri de joie de Percy qui venait de déballer son cadeau les coupa.

–Merci ! Mais comment vous avez su ?

–C'était écrit dans ton bouquin « Percy Jackson et les dieux grecs » cervelle d'algues ! Rit Annabeth.

Nico se tourna vers le cadeau étouffant cri d'effroi. Le connard. Il avait osé. Le connard.

.

. .

-Nico...Allez...Sort de ces toilettes !

-JAMAIS !

Will et Reyna s'entre regardèrent. C'était pas gagner.

La préteur frappa de nouveau a la porte.

-Allez!Fait pas l'enfant!Reviens !

-Pas tant que cette immonde _jarre_ sera parmi nous !répliqua la voix étouffée de Nico.

Will se mordit la lèvre. Et se tourna vers Percy avec un regard noir.

-mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de demander une jarre en bronze géante pour Noël ?

Il était con ou quoi ? Il avait déjà oublié que Nico avait une peur phobique des Pythos depuis sa mésaventure à Rome ?

Tss...

-C'était pour faire peur a Arès...***

Will se tourna vers les toilettes, passablement énervés.

–Bon, et toi Nico sors de là, sinon je… sinon je répète ce que tu as dit sur mes yeux hier !

–QUOI ! ?

Will sourit. Nico était adorablement prévisible.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Nico rougissant et furibond.

–C'est déloyal ! Grommela-t-il tandis que Will l'embrassé dans le cou pour le féliciter d'être sorti.

Will rit et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

–Tout de même,j'étais heureux d'apprendre que «le bleu de mes yeux est l'océan qui règne a jamais dans ton cœur » Death Boy.

Nico le repoussa, écarlate.

–Ta gueule ! Ordonna-t-il.

Mais un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

.

. .

Lors ce que Nico et Will revinrent au salon, Piper fixait d'un drôle d'air un petit bâton dans sa main.

Un silence gêné régnait dans la salle.

-Qu'es qui se passe ? Chuchota Nico a Jason.

-Je crois qu'on a merdé.On lui a offert un pipeau.

Ha,oui. Piper signifiait joueur de pipeau. Mais quelle idée franchement de lui en offrir un _vrai_.

Celui de Nico fit un meilleur effet sur Piper puisqu'il était en chocolat. Nico avait traversé la moitié de New York pour passer sa commande au père de Silena Beauregard.

On décida de clore l'incident au plus vite et on passa vite fait aux cadeau d'Hazel, toute excitée.

Piper lui tendit une bourse ouvragée et brodée de motifs de pierre précieuses.

-Comme ça, quand tu feras sortir des rubis ou des machins du genre, tu les mets toute de suites là dedans et personnes ne pourras les ramasser.

Hazel se fendit d'un large sourire rassuré. A vrai dire, personne ne savait vraiment si la malédiction était levée et Nico savait que ça inquiété beaucoup Hazel.

Après une petite fouille dans les ombres il tendit sa sœur un paquet emballé de papier cadeau a tête de mort.

« Absolument charmant »avait commenté Perséphone d'un air sarcastique avant qu'il ne parte des enfers

Nico lui avait tiré la langue est était parti en courant.

Hazel ouvris le paquet en décollant lentement les scotch. Ce qui prit à peu près autant de temps que de tuer Gaia une deuxième fois.

Quand il fut enfin débarrassée du papier, le papier révéla une longue boîte de bois peint rempli de crayons de papier, pastels et pinceaux soigneusement rangés.

Hazel adressa à Nico un sourire malicieux.

–Tel père tel fils hein ? Toi ou papa, vous offrez toujours la même chose dans la famille. Merci beaucoup.

Nico n'eut pas le temps de tout comprendre car on enchaîna directement sur le cadeau de Franck.

Reyna glissa vers lui une enveloppe Kraft qui ressemblait à des papiers administratifs.

–C'est un cadeau que reçoive tous les préteur alors nomination. J'ai préféré te le donner à Noël. T'as tout les papiers pour posséder une petite villa romaine près du Tibre. C'est juste à côté de la mienne. Tu pourras t'y installer quand tu quitteras le Sénat.

Percy ouvrit des yeux ronds.

–J'ai ça moi aussi ?

Reyna soupira.

–Nan. Tu es pas resté préteur assez longtemps. Faut au moins un service de cinq ans. Si j'arrive à vivre assez longtemps, je compte servir Rome quarante-huit ans.

Les autres rires. Reyna avait des projets d'avenir de fous. Mais au mois, elle était dévouée à son peuple.

Franck examina l'enveloppe.

–Reyna, je sais pas quoi dire…

–Et, ben, ferme la. Trancha Thalia, fataliste.

Nico leva les yeux au ciel et plongea la main dans les ombres.

Il en ressortit un carquois noir en cuir.

–C'est celui de Katniss ! S'écria Franck, fou de joie comme en chaton à qui on présente un brin d'herbe.

Annabeth aussi étaient fascinés par le carquois, et comme elle ne tirait pas l'arc, elle dut y renoncer.

–Et pour toi Annie, j'ai fait toutes les librairies de New York. Annonça Percy.

Là-dessus il laissa tomber sur la table trois énorme pavé d'architecture. Annabeth ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de lui sautait dessus pour l'embrassé.

Thalia leur mouvement de recul, dégoûtée, la faute à ses réflexes de chasseresse.

–Hé ! S'insurgea Will, Vous allez vous découler tout de suite !Si je peux pas embrassé Nico, tu lâche Percy, on avait un deal Annabeth !

Annabeth lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et retourna sa place pendant que Nico plongé la tête dans ses mains. Misère…Il était peut être pas obligé de dire ça si fort non ?

–Et toi Nico ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir a Annabeth ? Demanda Hazel comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le cadeau d'Annabeth n'avait posé aucun problème Nico. Hadès lui avait dit de le ramener chez les vivants parce que ça posé des problèmes au Tartare.

Nico retira des ombres un ordinateur portable marqué d'un Delta lumineux et une casquette de baskets.

Il eut presque peur, à son expression, qu'Annabeth ne lui saute dessus aussi.

–Ho alors là si je m'attendais ! Merci, merci Nico !

–Ouais… merci Nico… maugréa Percy dans sa barbe.

Le pauvre… son cousin venait de lui voler la vedette auprès de sa petite amie. C'était pas de chance quand même.

Reyna reçut de la pars de Nico un nouveau canif en argent, pour remplacé celui qu'elle lui avait prêté au Portugal pour éviscéré Lycaon. Et …

-Un cochon d'inde?s'étonna-t-elle face au petit animal.

Percy haussa les épaules.

-Ben ouais!Tu travaillé avec Circée avant non ? Alors vu qu'elle transformé les mecs en cochon d'inde,on t'en a offert un.

Affligeant. Idée typique de Cervelle d'Algues.

-Merci ...grinçât Reyna, Il s'appellera Percy...

-Te plaint pas!fit Thalia,Moi je voulais prendre un tee-shirt:Célibataire et fière de l'être.

Elle étendit les bras comme pour désigné le slogan dans l'air.

–Bons alors, fit Jason pour rompre le malaise, On te connaît pas bien Will. Tu m'envoies désoler, tu as l'air de quelqu'un de vraiment sympa, alors on est désolé si il y a un problème avec le cadeaux.

Will hocha la tête.

–Il y a aucun problème. Je suis déjà très content que vous m'ayez invité.

Nico sourit intérieurement. Il savait que même si il y avait un problème, Will n'en parlerait pas. Un garçon sympa ? Oui, ça c'était sur.

Piper pris au pied du sapin mort-vivant un paquet énorme, carré est très très fin.

–En passant devant votre bungalow, annonça-t-elle, on a vu que vous aviez une platine vinyle. Alors, voilà…

Will ouvrit le paquet, qui contenait une pochette vinyle d'un 45-tours des Beatles.

Il sourit.

–Alors là, ça va plaire au bungalow ! Les Beatles se sont séparés à cause de notre père je crois ! Ou alors c'est les Village People. Je sais plus… mais en tout cas merci, ça fait plaisir !

Il se tourna vers Nico avec un petit sourire.

–Et toi ? Susurra-t-il tel le serpent qui tenta Eve.

Nico fit un dernier petit passage à la case ombre pour en sortir un nouveau pull.

Celui-là était tricoté de laine jaune, aux mailles un peu lâches, et décoré d'un maladroit soleil orange.

–Perséphone… prétendit Nico en le tendant à Will.

Tandis que les autres commentés avec joie la dinde de Franck, Will examina les mailles ratées et faites à la va-vite de son pull. Puis il se pencha vers l'oreille de Nico.

–Perséphone s'est prise d'affection pour moi, ou tu as plutôt emprunté ses aiguilles à tricoter ?

Nico rougit et fut pris d'une soudaine attention pour le sol. Il entendit Will rire. Pourquoi il devinait tout le temps ?

À ses côtés, Will enfila son pull, trop heureux de savoir qu'il était tricoté main par son Death Boy.

–À Nico maintenant ! S'exclama Reyna.

Nico releva brusquement la tête. Ça faisait combien de temps qui n'avait pas reçu de cadeau de Noël? Ça remontée à ses dix ans, quand Bianca lui avait offert son blouson. Depuis, il ne le quittait plus.

Face à lui, Reyna et Hazel brandissait une tunique de lin noir finement ouvragé dans un style entre le grec, le romain et le Game of trône. Magnifique.

–Ta tunique de cérémonie mortuaire ! S'exclama Jason,T'es le seul demi-dieu à pouvoir nous servir de prêtre nécroman ! J'espère que tu seras d'accord !

Nico senti les bras de Will ce refermaient autour de son cou. À vrai dire,sa langue lui paraissait soudain très sèche d'émotion.

Nico prit sa tunique d'une main tremblante.

Il n'arrivait pas à réalisé que les autres avait fait un _effort_ pour _lui_. Il eut presque envie de pleuré.Mais il était Nico di Angelo et Nico di Angelo ne pleurais plus pour des choses aussi futiles. N'empêche...

Il releva la tête et adressa a ses amis un sourire radieux, du genre qu'il n'en avez plus fait depuis des années.

Ce fut une des meilleurs soirées de Nico. Franck s'était découvert un talent inné pour la dinde. Annabeth avait passé la soirée a reconfiguré son ordinateur jusqu'à se que Percy, qui avait forcé sur le champomi se mette a chanté Sous l'Océan après un pari avec Jason. Jason qui, aillant perdu le pari en question, avait failli chanté lui aussi si sa sœur ne l'avait pas plaqué au sol pour le faire terre.

Ça avait était un grand n'importe quoi, et Nico félicité les habitants de insulae d'avoir prit la fuite.

Finalement, vers minuits, Franck ,Hazel et Reyna était reparti a la caserne, laissant a Thalia la responsabilité de l'insulae.

« Si quand on revient,tout brûlé, les frais sont sur le dos de la Chasse. »avait décrété Reyna avant de partir.

Thalia, en aîné qui se respecte, c'était attribué le canapé et avait envoilais les autres se couché.

-Alors,tu regrette d'être venu ? Demanda Will en fermant la porte de la chambre que Thalia leur avaient refilé.

Nico bailla. Depuis qu'il était a la colonie, il n'avait plus l'habitude de veillé aussi tard.

-Enfaîte il un petit sourire en repensant au moment où Thalia avait volé la carquois de Franck en hurlant « JE SUIS KATNIIIIIIIIIIIISS ! ».

il se tourna vers Will. Il portait toujours le pull qu'il lui avait tricoté. Nico ne voulait pas que Perséphone s'occupe du cadeau de son petit amis quand même. Il s'était très mal débrouillé mais ça n'avait pas l'air de dérangé Will.

Nico allait dire quelque chose quand Will l'embrassa sans lui laissait le temps d'en placer une. Il était tard, Nico était fatigué, il ne se donna pas la peine de repoussé Will sous prétexte qu'il fallait prévenir, il se contenta de passait ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami. Finalement,c'était pas si terrible d'embrassé quelqu'un.

Will le fit basculer sur le lit et le serra dans ses bras.

-Joyeux Noël. souffla Will.

Nico souriait,chose assez rare pour être souligné. Ses souvenirs d'Italie lui revenait, avec sa mère qui les attendait,lui et Bianca sous le sapin avec leurs cadeaux.

-Buon Natale.

C'était comme ça qu'on disait dans son souvenir. Et Nico avait une bonne mémoire. Après un seconde d'hésitation,il ajouta.

-Je t'aime.

.

. .

Thalia,unique célibataire de l'insulae s'étire sur le canapé. Elle a chourré son pull a son frère, de toute façon, maintenant, il porte celui de Perséphone. Le disque de Green Peace passe en boucle a un volume pas trop fort ( faudrait pas se faire arretté pour tapage nocturne). La Chasseresse commence a ouvrir son kit d'entretien pour arc, flèches et carquois mais se ravise. Elle lève la tête et vous souri, à vous, lecteurs de cette fanfiction.

-Et passé un joyeux Noël aussi!Y a pas de raison que les demi dieux sont les seuls heureux.

Elle va replonger la tête dans son attirail de chasseresse quand elle rajoute :

-Et si ça vous a plus,n' hésitez pas mettre une reviews, ça fera plaisir a l'auteur !D'ailleurs elle s'excuse auprès des fans de Reyna d'avoir était si vite sur son cadeau mais elle a dut l'écrire en urgence au moment de posté.

Là dessus, elle commence par graisser la corde de son arc en sifflotant sur l'air de la musique.

*Achyls était la déesse de la misère, voir Héros de L'olympe 4

**Pour comprendre ce paragraphe, il faut avoir lu les Kane Chronicles.

***Relisez Percy Jackson et les dieux grecs pour comprendre. Le chapitre sur Arès si possible.


End file.
